headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead 19
Issue #19 of ''The Walking Dead'' is an untitled story from the series and is the first chapter in "The Heart's Desire" story-arc. It was written by Robert Kirkman with interior artwork by Charlie Adlard and grey-scale color highlights by Cliff Rathburn. It was also lettered and edited by Kirkman. The issue was published by Image Comics and shipped with a June, 2005 cover date. It carried a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis The issue begins with a new character, Michonne, standing in a field, dragging behind her two shackled, armless, jawless zombies, Mike and Terry. She eventually takes out her sword and begins chopping off zombie heads. Otis, riding nearby, is shooting zombies on his way to the prison. Meanwhile, at the prison, zombies begin charging out of the A-Block doors, causing a massive shootout to begin. During the shootout, Dexter is shot in the head by Rick, but was noticed by Tyreese. Outside the prison walls, Otis is trapped because no one is there to open the gates for him, and Michonne comes to his rescue, helping Otis kill the zombies outside the prison fence. After the battle is resolved, the survivors begin dragging the zombies outside the prison walls where they meet up with Otis and Michonne. Rick allows Michonne inside the prison on the grounds that she give up her weapons and kill the two zombies she has with her. She does so and is allowed in. As they are talking, Andrew runs away into the wilderness, and no one goes after him. At night, Tyreese meets up with Rick, who is standing by himself on a walkway. He talks about the killing of Dexter and that Rick went against his own law of "you kill, you die." Rick simply acknowledges this fact, possibly thinking about a new rule. The Walking Dead Wiki; Issue #19 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Lori Grimes * Carl Grimes * Tyreese Supporting characters * Allen * Andrea * Billy Greene * Carol Peletier * Dale Horvath * Glenn Rhee * Hershel Greene * Michonne * Otis Antagonists * Dexter * Walkers Minor characters * Andrew * Axel * Ben * Billy * Michonne's walkers :* Mike :* Terry * Patricia * Sophia Peletier Races * Humans * Walkers Locations * Georgia :* West Georgia Correctional Facility Items * Colt Python * Katana * Shotgun Vehicles * Otis' truck Miscellaneous * Decapitation Notes & Trivia * This is the first appearance of Michonne in the series and her walker attendants, Mike and Terry. Michonne will become a major character throughout the remainder of the title. * Final appearance of Dexter, who is shot in the head and killed by Rick Grimes. * Final appearance of Andrew as a living person. He is killed shortly after fleeing the prison. He turns up next as a walker in ''Walking Dead'' #46. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Walking Dead Compendium 1 :* Walking Dead Omnibus 1 :* Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 :* Walking Dead: The Heart's Desire (TPB) See also External Links * * * * * The Walking Dead #19 at the Image Comics Database References Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2005 comic book issues Category:Eric Stephenson/Editor-in-Chief Category:Robert Kirkman/Editor Category:Tony Moore/Cover artist Category:Tony Moore/Cover inker Category:Robert Kirkman/Writer Category:Charlie Adlard/Penciler Category:Charlie Adlard/Inker Category:Cliff Rathburn/Colorist Category:Robert Kirkman/Letterer